Holding frames for air or gas filtration systems, particularly air filtration systems, are used to receive filter bags, which, together with the filter bags, form filtration units. The filtration units can be combined in groups or batteries for entire filtration systems. Usually, they are used to clean air or gas streams. Typically, the systems are made of different materials. The frames to receive the filter bags are frequently made of metal, plastic or wood. The filter medium itself is a fine pore fibrous fabric or other fibrous material, made of natural or man-made substances. After some use, the filter bags will be saturated with contaminants and must be replaced. The full filter bags, however, need to be disposed of. Disposal of such full filter bags, that is, bags loaded with dust, dirt or other particles, or soot or the like must be removed from the frames holding the filter bags. This, usually, is disagreeable, manual work. The filter bag frames, customarily, made of metal, or plastic must be separated from the filter bags themselves. Frequently, reception depots require that all material supplied must be entirely recyclable, or combustible as such, and if any components are present which cannot be recycled or burned, the reception stations refuse to receive the entire unit, that is filter bags and frames if of differently recyclable, or non-combustible material.